


Good boy

by syclad



Series: Haikyuu x reader [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Closet Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syclad/pseuds/syclad
Summary: Y/n is needy, and Asahi happens to be her boyfriend.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader
Series: Haikyuu x reader [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169954
Kudos: 9





	Good boy

Asahi walked through the halls nervously as always, his mind wandering elsewhere as he thought about what his girlfriend told him earlier, and to tell the truth he was scared to death.

'Asahi, I need to talk to you in the janitors rooms it's important'

Those words ran over the titan's mind over and over again, anxiety already building up in his chest as he hesitantly approached said room, beads of sweat running down his forehead as his hands shook. He feared that the worst would happen, but nonetheless he built up the courage to face it.

He looked around and no one was there to see him so he finally came inside the room, closing the door behind him before he heard someone clear their throats. 

He turned around, a nervous smile playing on his face as his girlfriend approached him, her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at said male up and down.

Asahi's back hit the door as he looked at Y/n with wide eyes, before hearing a click next to him, realizing she had locked the door. "W-what did you want t-to talk about, Y/n?" He nervously avoided her gaze, an act that made her growl and hold his head in place, forcing him to look at her before her face turned into one full of lust and desire, a bit of anger still left there.

"Well, Azumane~..." she started in a dangerously low tone, unbuttoning his short as the boy was unable to move, aroused and shocked at the same time, kinda wondering what was going to happen next. "Lately you've been very distant with me, and you've been getting closer to certain female". Asahi gulped unconsciously. Sure, lately he have been hanging out a lot with Erika, but that didn't seem to be a problem to him.

"You know Azumane, I'm not the jealous type, but seeing my rival getting al touchy with my boyfriend pisses me off. So now, bare with me A-zu-ma-ne~" she teasingly says his name into his ears giving a playful hite at his earlobe before pushing him on a chair, Asahi blinking in surprise. 

Asahi didn't know what to say, he just stared in awe as his usually innocent and introverted girlfriend started stripping in front of him. Inside the janitor room, inside of the school. He could feel his cock twitch in his pants at the sight, but he still was to worried to let it pass. "B-but Y-n! We're in school grounds!" He blushed furiously when she looked at him through half lidded eyes, nodding at his statement.

"I know that very well Azumane, but I'm not one to back down~" she purred at him, his own pants starting to feel like some type of enclosure as he fidgeted in his seat. "Today I'm in charge~". 

Y/n took off her shirt, her breasts bouncing ever so slightly, but it was very noticeable from Asahi's perspective. He gulped, his mouth dry as he licked his lips to wet them which made the [hair color] girl smirk smugly. 

Oh, I'm going to enjoy this.~

She didn't bother to take off her bra, no, she was going to make this boy suffer and she was going all in.

She stood in front of him and she too off his shirt, smiling to herself as she saw the flustered state he was in. He was at loss of words, and she was enjoy this way too much. "Make sure to not make much noise Asahi, be a good boy~". Asahi only nodded and averted his eyes elsewhere, his red face could put Tendou's hair to shame.

She grabbed his face in her hand and forced him to look directly at her "eyes on me sweetie".

She kissed him in the lips harshly, almost hungrily as she nipped at his bottom lip, her tongue grazing it as Asahi only grunted in approval before letting the woman explore him, and she did.

His mind was fuzzy, only focusing on what happened right in front of his eyes as his girlfriend slowly made her way down, kissing his toned chest and abs, until she was met with his belt. She continued to kiss down, her lips now over the cloth that painfully enclosures his hard on.

She slowly undid his pants, her hands doing the work slowly as she looked right into his eyes full of lust and kind of desperate. She liked the look on his face, and so she decided to keep going.

She took off his boxers and took some moments to look at his member. It wasn't the biggest sure, but it wasn't disappointing either. She gave a teasing lick at the tip, making the boy shiver as she blew on it before slowly trailing her tongue all over his cock. 

She took the cock in her mouth with ease, going each time faster as she bobbed her head, sometimes slowing down to hear Asahi grunt and whine in disapproval, bucking his hips upwards to fit more of his cock in her mouth. In the end she pulled off his dick. "Why?" He panted as he pouted, his flushed cheeks matched Y/n's. 

"Because... Now is where the real thing begins Azumane." 

Just when she said that, she undid her bra and took off her skirt and panties, leaving her naked body in display as Asahi hungrily checked her out.

Out of nowhere she took a condom and Asahi decided to question that later, too caught up in the moment to even think about anything else.

She climbed on top of him and put in the condom before putting his cock in her entrance, slowly sliding down as she moaned lowly, careful to not raise her voice.

"Ngh, Asahi~" She slowly started to bounce on top of said male, her tits bouncing with her in front of his face as he clenched his jaw, he was holding back really hard.

Y/n started going faster before she took a hold of his shoulder, her mouth instantly going for his neck. She sucked and licked on his skin, moving her hips on a circular motion before bouncing again.

When she was satisfied she separated from his neck, proudly admiring the hickey on his neck, just perfect for everyone to notice it.

Asahi grunted and did the same to her, his kisses and licks getting messy when he neared his end.

Y/n bit her lip as she felt a knot on her belly, parting her lips as the name of her boyfriend slid through them. "A-Azumane, I'm close Ahh~" Asahi nodded his head and locked their lips together, tongues fighting when the boy finally came, the girl bouncing up and down a few times before coming herself.

She rested her head on his shoulder, panting as she closed her eyes. Being the one leading was sure entertaining, but being a cowgirl was too tiring. "That was nice!" She laughed, and Asahi laughed too, kissing her temple.

"It indeed was, but honey, next time we aren't doing it on the school grounds, and I am unsatisfied, not because you did bad you did awesome, but just be prepared honey". Y/n shivered at that but nodded nonetheless, she was looking up for it for sure.

"Good" she muttered.

...

Asahi and Y/n walked out of the school hand in hand, happily acting like they didn't just fuck on the Janitors room. "Hey baby, where did you get that... um, the thing from?" He said, not actually specifying because he was way too flustered to say it outloud. "We had sex ed before and they started handing us condoms, aaaand..."

She took out of her pocket four more condoms, a mischievous grin on her face. "Mirai and I stole some hehe~". Asahi shook his head before laughing, caressing her hair before giving the top of her head a kiss. "I love you, dork" "I love you too, giant".


End file.
